Remembering the Music
by superwalker4ever
Summary: Beth wakes up in the hospital with no memory. After "Coda" . What I wished happened. I own nothing. Hope you like it


_**Remembering the Music**_

 _"Hey, I know it's been a while. I'll be honest I forgot about you. Something happened, something good."_

Ever since that night, placing that entry in her journal there had been many unusual events that had unfolded.

She opened her eyes and when she looked around, her room was empty again. She couldn't really remember much of what happened. As she laid there she noticed the clock on the wall above the door read 5:08: she turned her head and saw on the table next to her was a single flower, a Cherokee rose. Unable to move she drifted back into oblivion.

 _"Beth?"_ she heard a voice, when she opened her eyes there was a man standing next to her, judging by his outfit he was clearly a doctor. He started talking again. _"You have been in a coma for about three weeks. Do you remember what happened?"_ She started to think back, she remembered going to leave with another group but Dawn decided that Noah had to stay behind. She remembered putting the scissors in her cast. She remembered going to stab Dawn. She also remembered a loud noise, and the worst pain in her life.

Then she remembered nothing.

She looked at the man who was treating her, she could not remember his name. She knew it started with an E, Ethan maybe? She started to sit up but got extremely dizzy, laying back down she racked her brain on who the group she was planning on leaving with was. She looked at the doctor and asked him who they were. 'Ethan' said he had never met them before, he went on to tell that they were the group that she was originally with. Beth had no idea who these people were that she was going to leave with, but there was a part of her that trusted them she just wished she knew why. _"I am going to give you some meds that will help with the pain, get some more rest, I will check on you in a little while."_ Doing as she was told she fell back asleep and started dreaming.

She remembered everything.

Her dream began on a farm she was standing in a bathroom in front of a broken mirror slicing her flawless skin with the glass. Watching the blood flow from her body down the drain, she could hear a woman screaming her name, she realized that the pain wasn't going away and did not want to transfer the pain to someone else. Next was an older man stitching up her wrist and telling her that everything was going to be okay. He was telling her that everyone had jobs to do and this was hers: Survive, and not give up, no matter what. The next memory she had was sitting in a prison singing to the infant on her lap. She was surrounded by the group for the hospital, she was standing next to a woman who she recognized form the farm but could not figure out who she was. The group was discussing what to do about the "Governor". Then the scene in the dream changed. The whole group was standing outside the prison with a standoff with the "Governor" She saw the man who saved her life and told her to survive, she watch as he brutally died. She saw the prison fall and the group splitting up. She saw herself fleeing with a stranger in an angel winged vest. Soon she saw the two of them sitting outside a shack drinking. _"You're going to be the last man standing."_ Then she saw the shack burning down and they were walking away. Soon her dream started to change, it got darker. She saw herself get her foot caught in a trap and fall. She saw her foot get bandaged, and then she saw the walkers coming through the building. She ran and was separated from the man with the angel wings. She saw herself get kidnapped in a black car with a white cross.

Suddenly Beth woke up. She remembered, she knew who she was, who the people in the group were, who the people in the hospital are, who the man with the wings is. She remembered the farm being overrun, and who the infant was.

She remembered everything.

The door to her room opened _"Edwards_ she thought _that is his name"._ The doctor came up to her _" you feel back asleep for three days. Your vitals have improved dramatically, I would like to take you for a walk around the hospital again,"_ She got out of bed with some assistance and started walking. They walked in silence until they got to the rooftop. Standing on the rooftop looking around Edwards decided to fill Beth in on the most recent destruction they have overcome.

" _One night a few weeks ago we had a really bad storm, we had no source of power but we managed. The storm is the worst we have ever seen, it should have torn us apart. But it didn't."_

" _Why are you telling me this?"_ She asked

" _Because, the morning after the storm, you woke up."_


End file.
